Dreamy Passion Precure
by Commander Kyoshi
Summary: Since the begining of time, two worlds have exsisted in tandem. Earth, the Relm of Reality. And Remina, the Relm of Dreams. When the kingdom of Remina is taken over by evil, threatening the dreams of Earth, what are four teen girls to do? Fight of course! We are Dreamy Passion Precure! O beast created from corrupted dreams, return to dust!
1. Lovely Performance! Cure Pointe's debut!

A young boy, no older than fourteen, ran through the crumbling halls of Remina Palace. His footsteps echoed off the walls and mixed with the sounds of his frantic breathing, his pale blue hair disheveled. In his arms, a baby girl slept soundly. He burst through the doors to the throne room.

"Mother!"

A tall woman with long white hair looked up from the conversation she'd been having with a guard. She rushed over to her children, a worried expression painting her soft features. She crouched down to talk to them.

"Luna, I thought I told you to stay in your room with your sister. It's not safe out in the open. What are you doing here?"

"They attacked us, Mother! They're in the castle!"

The queen gasped. She stood up to her full height and pointed her hand to the guard.

"You! Go gather the rest of the soldiers! And alert the Precure while you're at it! We're going to need everyone we can get!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

The guard left the throne room in a hurry. The queen turned back to the children.

"Luna, I want you to run. Take Sol and run to the Dream Gallery. I want you to go through the main veil and hide until I can come to find you."

"But Mo-"

"That's an order! I promise you'll be safe there. I'm going to go help the soldiers."

Luna nodded, taking his sister and running out of the room. Once he left, the queen readied herself to face her subjects.

 _Snap!_

Temura Akiko shot up from her desk, a loud noise having woken her from her dream. Said noise had been her teacher whacking a ruler to the surface of her desk.

"Temura-san, I understand how tiring basic mathematics can be. But I would appreciate it if you at least made an attempt to stay awake."

Muffled giggles resounded from the class as Akiko apologized, her cheeks matching her maroon hair much closer in shade now. She sat down and proceeded to hide her face in her hands. This had to be the third time this month she'd fallen asleep in class and had that exact dream.

 _Insert op here_

The rest of the class was uneventful. Akiko kept her head down, toying with her single side pony tail nervously, until the bell rang. Then she packed her things and approached her best friend, Ishikawa Jin.

"Jin, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jin said, straightening her large glasses. "Do you have ballet class today?"

"Mhm,"

"Okay then, I can walk you there, but I need to get home so we should go fast."

The two looped arms as they traveled down the hall and out of the school. They chatted about this and that until-

 _"Whaaaaaa!"_

"What was that?" Akiko stopped, looking around. She'd heard a tiny scream, almost like a child falling from the sky!

"I didn't hear anything. Come on, Akiko, neither of us can afford to be late."

"But-"

"You can check it out but I'm not coming with you. I need to get home!"

Akiko paused. She wanted to see where the voice came from, but...

 _"Help!"_

There it was again! Okay that was it, she needed to check it out.

"Just go on without me, Jin. I can make it to ballet class on my own."

"Fine, I'll see you later then."

Jin jogged off on her own while Akiko went searching for the source of the voice. There was a small cluster of rustling bushes just a little down the road. That seemed like a good place to start looking. She got down on her knees and started rustling through the leaves

"Anyone there? I know I heard something... Aha!"

Akiko felt her hand hit something small and definitely breathing. It was a humming bird! A humming bird with odd proportions and a pink ribbon...

"Wha?"

The humming bird opened it's big adorable eyes and looked up.

"Ah! A human! I knew I'd find one! Now, take me to the Precure vi!"

Akiko stared at the bird.

"...You talked?"

"Of course I did! What do you expect me to do vi?"

"Tweet, I guess. Or do whatever humming birds do."

"Humming birds? I am not a bird vi! I am Vivid, Royal Fairy of Remina, servant of Queen Stellia!"

Akiko sat in silence for a good minute before pinching herself, hard.

"Ow!"

Vivid responded with a shocked squeak.

"Vi! Why did you do that!?"

"To make sure I'm not dreaming."

"...You humans are so weird vi..."

Akiko shook her head a little, just for a bit of extra reassurance that she was definitely awake. There was just a talking humming bird, claiming to be a fairy, asking her to take them to the "Precure". Wait, hadn't she heard that term before?

"Earlier, did you say 'Precure'?"

"Yes I did vi! Do you know where they are?" Vivid perked up a little.

"Um, maybe. I might remember if you tell me about them."

Vivid looked at Akiko disappointedly.

"Fine, vi, I'll tell you. Humans are so forgetful... The Precure are legendary protectors of Remina! Their powers allow you humans to sleep without having your dreams stolen! Geez, how disrespectful of you to forget about them. Honestly-"

Akiko tuned out at that point. So the queen in her dreams had called for legendary protectors of dreams...

She absentmindedly glanced at her watch while Vivid continued to shame Akiko for supposedly forgetting about these important figures. And she noticed the time.

"Uwhaaahhhh! Late! Look, I'll show you whatever you want later! I need to get to my ballet class!"

Akiko picked up Vivid and shoved her in her school bag. She ran down the street as fast as she possibly could, yelling about how she needed to go fast.

"Viii! W-what are you doing vi!?"

 _Insert eyecatch here_

"So your kingdom was taken over by...?

"Queen Mara vi!"

Akiko sat in the corner of the ballet studio, holding Vivid in her hands while other students arrived and changed into their leotards. Turns out Akiko had been early for once. So now she had a chance to talk.

"But didn't you say you were a queen's servant before?"

"Yes, but I'm Queen Stellia's servant! Mara is a usurper! She stole the throne from Queen Stellia after her disappearance!"

"...I'm confused."

Vivid groaned, face-palming, or wing-palming? Whichever. The ballet teacher entered the room and Akiko jumped.

"Okay okay, I need to do class now. Stay quiet please." Akiko placed Vivid on her folded clothes and stood up, going to line up with the other students. The teacher took role call and they launched into warm-ups, and then to the basic routine.

"Akiko-chan, posture!" The teacher scolded. "Akiko-chan, watch your foot placement! If you don't you'll-"

 _Crash!_

"Owowowoww..." Akiko whimpered, now lying on the ground. She really should've paid attention to where her feet were, as well as the feet of the other students...

"Oh dear, this is the fourth time this week... Why don't we take a break?"

The students all milled about, getting water and talking with friends. The teacher left the room. Akiko limped over to Vivid and her things, disheartened by her mistake.

"Wow, you're really bad at this vi!"

"Shut up!" Akiko said, grabbing her water bottle and taking a long drink. She sighed, trying to listen to her classmates' conversations to make sure they weren't laughing at her.

"Sensei is so nice! My old teacher would have made the whole class start all the way over if someone tripped like that."

"Oh yeah, I remember her! You were so afraid of her!"

"I was not!"

The girls giggled, teasing each other. Akiko was just glad they weren't making fun of her this time...

 _"How silly,"_ said a mysterious voice.

The room went silent. The source of the voice relieved itself as a boy with spiky red hair and teal skin, floating in the air.

"Such a simple fear. An old teacher, ha! But it should be good enough."

The boy pointed at the girl.

"Sleep tight!" The boy said, snapping his fingers. The moment he did, the girl fell to the ground, her eyes closed and her face contorted in fear. Her friends rushed to her side, trying to wake her.

"She won't wake up, silly. Not until I'm done with her."

He held out his hand, to which a cloud of dark glittering... something seemed to fly from the girls body to his hand. At that point, the rest of the students ran from the room in fear.

Vivid flew up and around the boy angrily.

"Brux! You stop that, vi!"

The boy, Brux, apparently, waved his hand around, trying to hit Vivid.

"What? You're here too, feather duster? What are the odds?"

"Leave that girl alone vi!" Vivid pecked at Brux with her little beak.

Brux just laughed, swatting Vivid away from him. Akiko caught her in her hands. Vivid groaned, rubbing her head with her wing.

"You gonna stop me with that little beak, feather duster?"

Akiko looked around worriedly. She had absolutely no clue what was happening, who this kid was, what he was doing, or what that stuff was.

"Vivid, what's going on? Who is that guy and what is that stuff?"

"That's Brux! Queen Mara's evil servant! He's stealing the energy from that girls dreams!"

"Her dreams?"

Akiko paused, considering her options. Vivid was too small to do much and her classmates were all gone. She took a deep breath.

"Hey! You leave that girl alone! Dreams aren't something for you to take for yourself!"

Brux looked at Akiko like she was an annoying pest. But he seemed to be weighing his chances against her. She was a lot bigger than him, so a fist fight would go to her. Oh but he had another idea.

"You want her dreams back so bad, take 'em."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an oddly shaped crystal. He took the sparkling cloud stuff and somehow placed it inside the crystal.

"Hallusion! Make this world a living nightmare!"

The crystal started to glow and shake. Then it started to grow, cracking, more and more. It exploded in a flash of light!

When the light cleared, there was a large monstrous thing. It had long teal legs like a ballerina, arms even longer than the legs, and a greyish old lady bun and glasses. It all connected by a pale blue, devilish mask.

"Take care of her for me, 'kay?"

"Hallu!"

The monster advanced towards Akiko. Yeah, she'd lose a fist fight to that thing.

"Run, vi!" Vivid squawked, flying away.

The beast threw a kick at Akiko, who dodged, causing the kick to collide with a mirror, breaking it.

"I can't run! I can't let her dreams be used for this! And this is my dance studio! This place is important to me! I can't just let this thing run around causing destruction!"

Just then, a bright light began to emanate from her chest. It formed itself into a heart-shaped ornate lock.

"What is?..."

Akiko brought her hand up to touch the lock. But then another light appeared in her palm, forming into a key.

"Vi! It's a Passion Key! Quick quick, put it in the Dream Lock!"

Akiko warily placed the key in the lock and turned it. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it doing anything?

"You have to say something vi! I... forget what though."

Well that was helpful. But Akiko felt something in her heart. Something was calling to her.

"Precure! Stardust Unlock!"

Light surrounded Akiko. She waved her hand, a ribbon of light and sparkles trailing behind. With it, she made a dress. A red tutu-like dress that faded from red to magenta at the skirt. Then she made a pair of ballet shoes and frilly gloves. Finally, her hair lengthened at turned from maroon to bright red. Her single side pony tail turned into two with a red ribbon connected to a gold sparkle emblem. The same emblem appeared by her collar with another ribbon.

"A preformance worthy of applause! " Akiko said, twirling and striking a pose. "Cure Pointe!"

The light faded, leaving Akiko, or Cure Pointe now, posing without really knowing what had just happned. She looked down at herself and saw what she was wearing.

"W-what happened!?"

"You're a Precure vi! Go, fight!"

"P-Precure? Me?"

Brux grit his teeth. This would be a bit harder now.

"What are you waiting for? Get her, Hallusion!"

The monster advanced. It didn't seem to care about what the girl in front of it looked like. It threw another kick, sending Pointe through the window and into the park next door.

To Pointe's surprise, she wasn't really all that hurt. Any normal person would probably have cuts, bruises, and broken bones from that attack. But She felt fine, maybe a bit scuffed up, but nothing she couldn't handle.

The monster jumped through the broken window, ready to attack again. But Pointe wasn't going to sit by and take another blow.

"Take this!" Pointe yelled, leaping high into the air. She kicked the monster in it's mask-face, making it stumble back.

"Hallu!" The beast came right back at her, punching at her. Pointe flipped backwards, landing on it's arm as it hit the ground. She ran up the arm and kicked it with a pirouette.

"Oh! How did I do that?"

Vivid flew to Pointe's side franticly.

"Who cares about that? Just purify it already!"

"Purify it?"

Pointe put a hand over her heart. She felt like she knew exactly what to do now.

"Precure!" Pointe shouted, holding her hand up. Light surrounded her body and she began to dance. She pointed her hand at the monster in a finishing pose. "Pirouette Burst!"

 _Boom!_

As the words left her mouth, an explosion enveloped the monster. It yelled before dissolving into dust.

"You jerk!" Brux growled. "I'll get you for this!"

Before Pointe could say a word, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. She sighed, at least things were done now.

Pointe changed back into Akiko, the fancy clothes dissolving into sparkles.

"You know what... I think I need a nap now..."

 _Insert ed here_

 _"What do you mean I have to fight now? I can't fight alone!"_

 _"There are more Precure vi! You just need to find them!"_

 _"More? Cool! I'll start looking right away! Hm... I wonder where they could be..."_

 _"U-um, e-e-excuse me?"_

 _"Not now, Shimizu-san! I'm looking for Precure!"_

 _"Next time on Dreamy✰ Passion Precure!_ An Artistic Encounter! Cure Mural's Creati _on! See you next preformance!"_


	2. Artistic Encounter Cure Mural's Creation

Late that night, Akiko sat on her bed, Vivid snuggled in a makeshift nest on her end-table. The lights were off to not alert her parents that she was awake.

"Okay so... can you go over this again?"

"Fine, fine, you're a Precure now vi. Precure are magical warriors that protect Remina and Earth. They fight by using the energy of dreams vi."

"So... why me?"

"You have a passion strong enough to create a Passion Key and put your dreams into action vi."

Akiko reached under her pillow at took out the gold key.

"And the lock?"

"A Dream Lock vi. Every human has one. When you unlock it vi, it releases the essence of your dreams, Stardust."

"That stuff that Brux was stealing?"

"Yeah, vi. That was Nightmare Stardust, dreams tainted by fear. When he fused it with that crystal he had, it made a Hallusion vi! Those things are all over Remina right now vi."

Akiko ran a finger over the key. It felt warm, almost like it was alive. The whole situation felt like something out of a fairy tale.

"So I have to fight those Hallusions now?"

"Of course vi!"

Akiko groaned.

"Do I have to do it every day? All by myself?"

"Don't be silly vi! There are more Precure out there! There should be four of them!"

"But what if they're in another country or something?"

Vivid paused.

"...I never thought of that vi..."

Akiko face-planted into her pillow.

"Great..."

"That doesn't mean they aren't here though vi! You should still look vi!"

"I will, I wi-"

Footsteps. Someone was at her door. Quickly, Akiko put her head on her pillow and pretended to be sleeping. The bedroom door creaked open as her mother peeked in.

"Hm, I could've sworn I heard her speaking to someone..." Her mother whispered to herself. "I guess she was just talking in her sleep again"

Her mother entered the room, straightening Akiko's covers and kissing her forehead. With a quiet "goodnight", she left the room again.

"Whew, that was close vi, right Akiko? Akiko?"

A snore came from Akiko. She'd fallen asleep for real...

 _Insert op here_

The next day, Akiko and Vivid were taking a walk through the park. It was quiet and mostly empty at the time. Vivid was perched on Akiko's shoulder.

"So what does a Precure even look like? How'll I know when I find one?"

"I don't know vi! You're the first human I've ever known, let alone a Precure vi. You all look the same to me vi."

"Hm, that's a little rude..."

"It's true vi."

Akiko frowned. Her eyes wandered through the park, falling on a girl sitting on a bench nearby. She was scribbling in a notebook, looking up every now and then.

"Look at that girl! I don't look anything like her! Her hair is like, blue."

"Fine vi, you look different. If you cut off your hair I probably couldn't tell you apart though, vi."

Akiko felt a finger tap her shoulder. She jumped. The girl she'd been talking about was now standing right next to her.

"Excuse me, where you talking to someone?"

"U-um, no not really. It was, uh, just a phone call!" Akiko said as Vivid hid down the back of her shirt.

"Oh, I hope I didn't interrupt."

"No no not at all."

"Okay then, I just wanted to ask, you're Temura Akiko, right?"

"Yeah, I am."

The girl seemed to perk up, grinning widely.

"I'm Shimizu Mari! We're in the same class."

Akiko was a bit surprised by this. But now that she thought about it, the girl looked somewhat familiar...

"Oh yeah! You sit a few seats behind me, right?"

"Yeah, and you go to Hoshiyama Ballet Academy after class, right?"

"Yep, why? Are you thinking of taking ballet too?"

"Oh no, I'm a clutz. It's just not my thing. B-but if you go there, that means you were there when it happened!"

"When, uh, _what_ happened?" Akiko had a bad feeling about this. And apparently so did Vivid, who squirmed in the back of her shirt.

"When the mysterious super heroine appeared, battling a terrifying creature with grace and power!"

Yep, just what she thought.

"Um, yeah, I saw that... But I didn't see much of her. I was busy running away..."

"Oh, well, did you see what she looked like? I want to get my sketch right."

Mari held up her sketchbook. The drawing on the page definitely resembled Cure Pointe. But there were more than a few inaccuracies.

"That's a good drawing. But her hair wasn't that color. It was also a bit lon- OW!"

Vivid pecked Akiko's skin and crawled up to whisper in her ear.

" _Don't make it obvious, vi!_ "

"What? What happened?!" Mari asked worriedly.

"I, uh, bit my tongue..."

"Oh, okay," Mari frowned.

"I really only saw the back of her head..."

"That's fine! I want to know as much as I can."

Mari sat down on the bench from before. Akiko followed, looking at Mari's drawing again.

"Do you like drawing? You're pretty good at it."

"O-oh um... Yeah I like drawing. But I don't really have time for it. I've got cram school and stuff. I-I need to keep my grades up."

"Then you must really like it if you take time to draw anyway! You take time out of your busy schedule to do something you love."

Mari smiled softly, putting a hand on her cheek.

"You think so? I do wish I had more time to draw, but I am glad I have the time I do..."

"That's exactly how I feel about ballet!"

Mari smiled wider. She opened her mouth to say something else, when a loud tinny jingle sounded from her pocket. She too out her phone and fround.

"I have to go... Could you maybe meet me here again tomorrow? I want to ask you more about that super heroine."

"Of course!"

"Thank you so much! I'll see you later!"

As Mari ran off, Vivid crawled out of Akiko's shirt and ruffled her feathers. She sighed.

"Oh vi..."

 _Insert eyecatch here_

The next day, Akiko arrived at the park, this time with Vivid tucked in a small purse.

"Now don't you tell her too much vi! If she finds out-"

"I get it okay?"

Akiko closed the purse as she approached the bench where Mari sat, who waved.

"Temura-san!"

Akiko jogged over to sit next to her, grinning.

"You can call me 'Akiko', Mari-chan. We're friends after all."

"Oh, I guess so."

The two began to talk about the mysterious heroine. Akiko directed Mari's drawing, careful not to seem too knowing. A few feet away, a group of small kids were kicking a ball back and forth. One of the kids tripped while running after the ball, scraping his knee.

"Ow!" The boy cried. His friends gathered around him. One of the little girls shrieked and jumped back, looking pale.

"Y-you're bleeding, Keiji!"

"I know, Momoka. I just need a bandage. Stop being such a cry-baby."

 _"Oh no, by all means, keep crying. It's good for me."_

A familiar voice rang from the tree over the children. Brux sat on one of the branches smugly. He descended.

"Silly kid, you should work just fine." He held out his hand. "Sleep tight."

The girl collapsed. Her friends all ran away as her stardust was sucked out of her.

"What are you doing!?" Mari said as she ran to the girl's side.

Akiko jumped to her feet as well.

"Brux!" She pointed at him accusingly. "Leave her alone!"

"You again? Come on, why aren't you at that other place?"

"I can move around you know. I don't live there either."

Mari looked very confused as she tried to wake up the girl.

"Oh stop it, she won't wake up. Let me take care of her first anyway."

Brux took out a crystal and fused it with the stardust, just like last time.

"Hallusion! Make this world a living nightmare!"

The crystal cracked, leaving a monster in it's place. It resembled a vampire, with the same mask as before serving as a face.

"Hallu!"

Vivid flew up into view. Akiko looked a her and nodded. She took her passion key out of her pocket.

" _Precure! Stardust Unlock!_ "

"A performance worthy of applause! Cure Pointe!"

Cure Pointe wasted no time running forward, kicking the hallusion into a tree with a powerful pirouette. She turned to Mari and the little girl, kneeling by their side. Mari looked shocked.

"A-Akiko-san?"

"Heh, yep, it's me." Pointe scratched her head nervously. "Uh, surprise?"

"You were right, your hair is longer than I drew it."

The two girls chuckled. But the conversation had turned Pointe's attention away from the hallusion, which had got up from the tree. It hit Pointe across the park.

"Akiko-san!"

Brux laughed, floating down onto the bench from before.

"Some Precure you are. Don't you know not to take your eyes off your opponent?"

Mari stood up angrily.

"Shut up, you! You don't know anything about her!"

"Oh come on, kid. Just look at her. She's a mess."

Pointe got to her feet just in time to dodge another blow. She couldn't find an opening to attack.

"Mari-chan! Don't get involved!"

"No! I won't let him insult you like that!"

"And what are ya gonna do to stop me? Your precious 'super heroine' can't even help herself."

Brux held up Mari's sketchbook.

"Don't touch that!"

"Oh, is this special? What're you gonna do about i- AGH!"

Mari ran forward and straight up punched Brux in the face. He went flying over the top of the bench.

"I said don't touch it!"

Mari's hand and chest began to glow with a familiar light. A dream lock floated in front of her and a passion key appeared in her hand.

"Another Precure vi! Quick, transform!"

"W-what?"

"Use the key!" Pointe shouted. She really needed some help.

"Okay!"

Mari put the key in the lock and turned it.

" _Precure! Stardust Unlock!_ "

Light surrounded her as it did Akiko. Her outfit became a dress with slim skirt and a longer wrap-around overskirt that faded from blue to teal. Gloves appeared up to her elbows and boots up to her knees. Her blue hair brightened and tied itself in a tall ponytail. The same sparkle emblem in Pointe's hair appeared, the same on a ribbon around her collar. She posed.

"A picture is worth a thousand words! Cure Mural!"

The light faded, the newly-transformed Cure Mural standing in the grass.

"What?"

"Help me!" Pointe shouted. The hallusion was on top of her and she was just keeping herself from being squished.

"O-oh! Right!"

Mural rushed forward and punched the hallusion. Pointe stood up and sighed in relief.

"Purify it vi!" Vivid squawked, flitting around Pointe's head.

"I've got this!" Mural said.

A ball of blue light collected between her hands. She swrilled it around before throwing it at the monster.

"Precure! Canvas Splash!"

The ball exploded in a flash of soft light. The hallusion dissolved.

"Hallu!"

Brux peeked up from the other side of the bench, his nose brused.

"Don't think I won't get you for this, Precure idiots!" He shouted, disappearing.

Mural and Pointe picked up the little girl and layed her on the bench so she'd be a bit more comfy when she woke up.

"So I guess we're Precure?" asked Mural.

"I'll explain it later. For now, let's get out of here."

Mural nodded. The two turned back into their normal selves picking up their stuff and running off.

"I guess I'll have to change my drawing, huh?"

 _Insert ed here_

 _"Now there's two of us! Yay!"_

 _"You still need a few more members vi! Don't stop yet!"_

 _"Hey, did you guys here about the popular first-year making waves?"_

 _"Wow, really?"_

" _Next time on Dreamy✰_ _Passion Precure!_ The Flourishing First-Year! Cure Corsage's Blossom! _See you next performance!"_


	3. Fluroshing! Cure Corsages Blooming!

Akiko and Mari sat huddled around a desk during their school lunch break. Vivid peeked out of Akiko's school bag.

"So, now there's two of us. That means they're two more out there, right?" Mari asked.

"That's right vi!"

"How do you know that, anyway?" Akiko looked at Vivid, raising an eyebrow.

"There's always four Precure! If there aren't four, then you aren't a team vi! That's just how it works."

"Alright..."

Just then, Akiko felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, bashing her knees into the underside of the desk. She turned to look at who had snuck up on her and saw a familiar bespectacled face.

"Jin! What the heck?"

"Ha, sorry, Akiko. You're just so easy to sneak up on."

Jin pulled up a chair and grinned at Mari.

"When did you start hanging out with Akiko, Shimizu-san?"

Mari blushed a little, running a hand through her hair. It was clear she didn't really know what to say. She couldn't exactly tell Jin that they'd become magical guardians of dreams...

"W-we just met in the park over the weekend, right?" Mari said, looking nervously at Akiko.

"Yeah, exactly."

Jin raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the two any further.

"So, what're you guys talking about before I showed up?"

The two looked at each other and frowned. Akiko piped up before Jin could get suspicious.

"Um, you know, just some school gossip."

"Oh, like that first-year everyone's been talking about?

"Who?"

"Some girl in class 1-B who has half the guys gunning for her already. I haven't actually met her yet. But the student council president won't shut up about her."

"Really?" Akiko tilted her head, intrigued.

"Oh, I think I've heard of her. Her name's Fujimori or something like that, right?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"She sounds really cool!" Akiko said excitedly. Sounds like a new friend!

Mari seemed a little taken aback by Akiko's outburst. Jin, however, just chuckled. One could see she was used to this kind of thing.

"She's in the gardening club, you know? If you timed it right, you could probably catch her on the way out. Just don't scare her off with your flirting."

Mari snickered and the other two girls joined in. Akiko smiled warmly at her old friend getting along with her new friend. One more friend certainly couldn't hurt.

Insert op

After the last bell, Akiko packed up her things and got ready to locate the gardening club. Both Mari and Jin had other things to do. So she was on her own. She wandered around the halls, asking passing students for directions until she found where the club met. A lovely courtyard, full of at least a dozen different flowers in different stages of growth, sat just beyond a door.

She went to enter the courtyard, before stopping herself. Akiko didn't want to interrupt the meeting just to talk to one of their members. She'd just have to wait for them.

Akiko sat against the wall. She took out her bag, planning to read a book.

"What are you doing, vi!?"

Vivid popped out of Akiko's bag, almost making her throw it across the room.

"Vivid! What are you doing here? I thought you went home with Mari!"

Vivid pecked at Akiko's fingers.

"If you're looking for other Precure then of course I'm coming along vi!"

"Wha-? I'm not looking for other Precure. I'm just trying to meet a new friend!"

"Maybe that's what you think, vi. But Precure are naturally drawn to each other. You want to meet her because she's another Precure, vi!"

"Then why wasn't I 'drawn' to Mari-chan?"

"She was drawn to you, vi! She literally drew your picture, vi!"

Akiko thought back to her first meeting with Mari. She had indeed been drawing a picture of Cure Pointe...

"Okay okay, maybe Fujimori-san _is_ a Precure. But wha-"

"Really?! You think I could be?" a voice shouted behind them.

Akiko jumped up, stuffing Vivid back into her bag as she turned to the source of the shout. In the doorway stood a short, chubby girl wearing the school's first-year uniform. She had green hair tied in two buns, dark skin, and a huge, wide smile.

"Uh, are you... Fujimori-san?" Akiko asked nervously.

"Mhm! Fujimori Harumi, at your service!" The girl gave a thumbs-up. "So, what was that you said about Precure? You mean those girls fighting monsters on the news, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah, my name's Temura Akiko. How much did you hear?"

"All of it! I don't know who you were talking to but I heard them!"

Akiko grimaced. She was stuck. She could feel Vivid squirming in her bag, ready to give her an earful.

"Okay um, you weren't supposed to hear that. But you did, so... Are you done with your club?"

Harumi nodded. Okay, this was alright. Akiko had a plan.

"Okay then, meet me in the park in one hour. I'll explain everything then."

Akiko could practically see sparkles of excitement in Harumi's eyes. This must've been a dream come true for her.

"Alright! Let me go get ready! I'll see you then, Aki-chan!" Harumi shouted, waving as she ran past Akiko and down the hall.

Once she was gone, Akiko sighed in relief and let Vivid out of her bag, who promptly began pecking her ear.

"Vi! Why did you let her hear that!? No one was supposed to know your identities, vi!"

"Ow, ow! I didn't do it on purpose! A-and besides, you said she's a Precure too!"

"We don't know for sure yet, vi! And you should have sensed that someone was listening! You're a magic warrior, vi!"

"Hey, I just started a few days ago!"

Vivid's barrage of pecking and scolding was interrupted by Akiko's cell phone playing a little jingle. She answered the phone as Vivid sat down on her head and huffed.

"Hello?"

"Akiko-chan!" Mari's voice rang from the other end of the phone. "Are you alright?"

"Mari-chan? What do you mean? I'm fine...mostly."

"I don't know, I just felt like you were in trouble. I-I was worried... But what you mean mostly!?"

"Um, why don't you meet me at the park? I'll explain there."

-Insert eyecatch here-

"You told her?!" Mari yelled.

It was sunset. Akiko, Mari, and Vivid were sitting in a secluded corner of the park bordering a small forest, waiting for Harumi. Akiko had just explained the situation.

"I didn't tell her! She just overheard me! But we can work with this."

Just then, they heard footsteps approaching them. Akiko turned to the noise.

"Just follow my lead, okay?"

Harumi walked into view and grinned when she spotted Akiko. She ran up to her, looking between her and Mari.

"I'm here! Are we gonna do Precure stuff? What do Precure do anyway?"

Akiko took a deep breath and held up her hand.

"Let's start with introductions, okay? You already met me. But this is Shimizu Mari. She's my Precure partner." Akiko gestured to Mari, who waved shyly. She then picked up Vivid and held her out. "And this is Vivid, our mascot!"

"I'm not your mascot vi! I'm a royal fairy vi!"

"Oh, wow! She talked!" Harumi jumped up and down excitedly.

"Of course I did, vi. Why does everyone here seem to expect me to stay silent vi?"

Harumi looked like she might explode with happiness. She reached forward and patted Vivid's chest, who became _very_ flustered.

"V-viii I'm not a pet vi!"

"But you're so cute!"

Vivid flew out of Akiko's hand and began pecking at Harumi's hair, who squealed and tried to run away. Akiko desperately attempted to catch the two, but tripped and fell on her face. Worried, Mari piped up.

"H-hey, uh, we aren't done with introductions yet!"

Akiko shot up from the ground, spitting a bit of dirt out of her mouth.

"Right! We need to introduce you to two more people!"

Harumi and Vivid, now sitting on her head, both looked on as Akiko and Mari both took their Passion Keys out of their pockets. The two summoned their Dream Locks and turned their keys.

" _Precure! Stardust Unlock!_ "

Light surrounded the girls as they transformed. Harumi's jaw dropped as the light faded, revealing the two.

"A performance worthy of applause! Cure Pointe!"

"A picture is worth a thousand words! Cure Mural!"

They struck their poses before turning to Harumi, who looked like she might faint.

"A-are you alright?" Mural asked.

"I'm great! Better than great! Am I gonna get to do that?"

Pointe and Mural looked at each other.

"That's what we're going to figure out," Pointe said.

Vivid flew over and sat on Mural's head.

"If you want to be a Precure, you have to summon all your passion and dreams into the physical world vi! Then, form them into a key to unlock the deepest part of your heart vi!"

Harumi's wide grin faded.

"Uh... how do I do that?"

Pointe shrugged.

"Just feel it out, I guess."

Harumi nodded, putting a hand over her heart. She squeezed her shirt and scrunched up her face. It was clear she was holding her breath, hoping something would happen... Nothing happened.

"I don't think it's working," Harumi sighed.

"Well, why don't you try thinking of something that makes you happy?"

"Something that makes me happy?"

"Yeah, like ballet for me and art for Mural. Something important to you. Something you'd protect."

"You mean li-"

Before Harumi could finish, a loud, familiar laughing filled the air.

"Well well, if it isn't the Dork-Cures and their dumb fairy!"

They looked up to see Brux floating above the group.

"Hey! If you're going to insult us, at least be clever about it!" Pointe shouted.

"What, that was clever!"

"It wasn't really..." Harumi muttered.

Brux turned to her and smirked.

"And who are you? An adoring fan?"

"No!"

"Well then, I guess I'll put you to good use."

Brux held out his had, trying to put Harumi to sleep and steal her stardust. But nothing happened.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? Why aren't you falling asleep?"

"I don't know... I'm not tired."

Brux huffed angrily and reached into his pocket. He withdrew a crystal and looked around, spotting a man sleeping on a bench.

"He'll do!"

He drew out the man's nightmare stardust and fused it with the crystal.

"Hallusion! Make this world a living nightmare!"

The crystal burst into a Hallusion with a tangled mass of snakes as a body. Four snakes extended from the body, acting as the legs and arms.

"Hallu!"

At the sight of the monster, Harumi screeched.

"Snake! I-I hate snakes!"

Mural and Pointe looked at each other and nodded. They leapt into action, both grabbing a snake and pulling until each popped off like a toy.

"There! Now what?"

"Haalluuu!"

The hallusion roared, sprouting two more snake-arms and attacking the girls.

"Ah!"

The two landed hard on the ground a few feet away from Harumi. She ran to their side.

"Oh geez oh geez! Are you two alright?"

Pointe raised her head and winced.

"I'm-ow-alright. Just need a second..."

Harumi looked at the hurt girls, ready to cry. She stood up and turned to Brux and the hallusion.

"I-I want to help. Y-you're my friends now. I'm not... I'm not going to sit back and watch you get hurt! I'll protect you! I'll protect you even if I can't be a Precure! I want to watch our friendship bloom like my flowers! And none of these monsters can stop me!"

A light emanated from Harumi's chest, a familiar lock floating in front of her. She raised a hand to touch it, only to find a key in her hand.

"Is this...?"

"I knew it vi! I knew you were the third cure! Didn't I tell you, Pointe? I did, vi!" Vivid twittered, flying around Harumi's head as she congratulated herself.

"I'm a Precure? Really?"

"Of course, vi! Now transform, vi!"

"O-okay!"

Harumi placed the key in the lock and took a deep breath.

" _Precure! Stardust Unlock!_ "

Light surrounded Harumi. Glowing petals formed a green top. A flower-like skirt, fading from light green to pink, bloomed from the bottom of the top. Green gloves and boots appeared as well, with pink flowers on the fronts of each. Her hair blossomed from it's twin buns, lightening in color. A pink flower with a sparkle emblem bloomed in her hair and around her collar. She posed.

"For you in full bloom! Cure Corsage!"

Everyone in the area with eyes looked at her in awe, even Corsage herself.

"I-I did it! I transformed!"

Mural and Pointe got to their feet and ran to their new companion's side.

"So pretty!" Pointe squealed.

"You look amazing!" Mural added.

The girls continued to give complements until Vivid cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, vi! You still have a Hallusion to beat, vi!"

"Oh, right..." The three said in unison.

"Pointe, Mural, I think I have an idea." Corsage whispered into the other's ears quickly. They nodded.

Both of them grabbed on of the snakes and jumped into the air, tying the two snakes together in a bow. While it was wrestling with itself, Corsage ran forward and punched it as hard as she could, sending it flying back.

"Now, vi! Purify it!"

Corsage nodded as green light collected in her hands. She blew into her hand and the light scattered like flower petals and leaves.

 _"Precure! Petal Snare!"_

The light flew to the ground around the Hallusion, large vines bursting up and squeezing the monster until it exploded.

Brux clenched his fist and sniffled.

"You meanies! I'll come back even better next time!"

The three girls suck out their tongues at him as he disappeared. Once they were sure he was gone, Mural and Pointe turned to Corsage and grinned.

"Welcome to the team, Corsage!" They both said.

"You guys... I'm so happy!"

Corsage leapt on her new team and tangled them in a tight hug.

Insert ed

 _"Only one more teammate to go vi!"_

 _"Why don't we celebrate? Sleepover time!"_

 _"Akiko, I have to babysit that night!"_

 _"Whaaa! Come on, Big Sis!"_

 _"Next time on_ _Dreamy✰ Passion Precure!_ The Spinning Sleepover! Cure Record's release! _See you next performance!"_


End file.
